


Ink My Skin with Your Name

by wordcraze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordcraze/pseuds/wordcraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person turns eighteen, they wake up with words etched on their skin; words that will be spoken when they meet their true soulmate. Harry turns eighteen tomorrow, and he’s afraid of what the future will bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink My Skin with Your Name

Harry wonders where the words will appear, and if they’ll be something beautiful and poetic, or normal words that could come from anyone. But he’s sure they would sound like music coming from his real soulmate.

There’s also the fear of not finding a soulmate. Harry’s best friend, Zayn, woke up on his eighteenth birthday with no words on his skin, and since that day, he’d been slowly covering it with his own art to make up for the lack of finding his other half. Harry would see the light in Zayn’s eyes fade every day at the thought of not being destined to find his one, and it was a depressing and heartbreaking thing to witness.

“You, of all people, would find someone,” Zayn says, as he hands Harry a warm mug of tea before settling down next to him.

Harry takes the mug from him, warming his cold fingers on the heated porcelain. He stares down at the dark liquid, then he shrugs. “I don’t know. What if I don’t? Then I’ll just be lonely forever.”

The muscle in Zayn’s jaw twitches, and Harry immediately mentally kicks himself.

“Oh, crap. I’m sorry. Shit. I wasn’t thinking–”

Zayn gives him a dismissive wave, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve kind of accepted the whole thing. Can’t argue with fate, you know?”

Harry frowns, and he keeps his eyes downcast, then he takes a sip of his tea. A few years ago, he would fantasize about finding his soulmate. A specific soulmate. Up to this day, he thinks Zayn is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he remembered being excited for his friend’s eighteenth birthday. Harry thought that perhaps there was a chance he would be Zayn’s soulmate, but they were met with disappointment. Harry had never expressed his sadness over this, nor did he even imply he harbors strong feelings for the boy. It doesn’t matter anyway, as they were not each other’s destiny. He would find his tomorrow.

“How do you think it’ll be?” Zayn asks, his voice a little shaky. “Meeting your soulmate. What do you think it’ll be like?”

All Harry has to do is recall his fantasies of being the one tied to Zayn. All he has to do is recite exactly how he feels when he thinks about the boy, and the happiness that spreads throughout his body at the thought of them being entangled, and written in the stars.

“I think… it’ll feel like that person cuts off all the strings tying you down to whatever earthly worries you have. And you’re floating, but they’re right there by your side, floating with you. The only ties you feel are the ones tying you two together, and it’s something you’d never want to sever. You both get higher and higher, leaving all the irrelevant things behind, and… and it’s just happy. Real, genuine happiness…” Harry’s voice trails off, and his breath hitches in his throat. He’s sad. Angry that it’s not Zayn tied to him. Angry that he’s going to be with someone else by tomorrow.

He feels Zayn’s hand on his arm.

“Are you okay?”

Harry just smiles, and gives a curt nod. “Yeah. I will be.”

\- - -

When Harry wakes up the next morning, he almost forgets. But there’s a faint burn on his arm like he had been branded overnight, so he throws off the sheets, and goes to the window to get a better look in the sunlight.

Etched on to his skin are the words, “ _It’s happened_.”

His heart races, and adrenaline fills his body, and he knows he has to leave the house. He slides on his shoes and runs out of his room without even patting down his messy hair. Before he makes it to the door, he stops in front of the mirror hanging in the hallway, and he takes in his reflection. Today, he would change. Today, he would meet the one person that compliments his soul, to be forever molded and entwined.

Harry opens the door, and he’s startled when Zayn is there, out of breath on his doorstep. He catches his breath, and he smiles widely.

“It’s happened,” he says in a voice that radiates relief, happiness, and it’s quite possibly the most beautiful thing Harry has heard.

The boy makes a move to lift his sleeve, when Harry chokes out his name, “… Zayn.”

Zayn pauses, his eyes wide, curious, then they begin to fill with realization. He slowly lifts his sleeve, revealing his own name, written on his skin.

Everything should change when one meets their soulmate. But for Harry, this was where he had always belonged, and the strings that already tethered him to Zayn just grew stronger. He had always known. And now, he was finally home.


End file.
